


【盾铁】The good guy（训练室play，NC17，一发完）

by BuerLanyan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuerLanyan/pseuds/BuerLanyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve决定要给Tony做些训练，然后他们在训练室里【不可描述】</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾铁】The good guy（训练室play，NC17，一发完）

The good guy  
又名罗切黑又又名没想到你是这样的美国队长  
训练室play 队长生快~

“我们一定要做这个吗？”Tony一脸不确定的看着Steve。  
“是的，Tony，一定要。”Steve表情严肃，不可拒绝。  
“好的吧，be gentle with me。”Tony深吸了一口气，摆出一副决绝的表情。  
“Tony，不过是练练搏击，你不用这么紧张的。”Steve看着Tony紧张扑闪的大眼睛，嘴角微微上扬。  
“不过？！”Tony的眼睛瞪得更大了，“我并不是害怕锻炼，可是跟美国队长对打，那完全是另一回事！”  
“放心吧Tony，我有训练的经验，不会超出你的程度的，”Steve看起来信心满满，“相信我，跟我一起练习的效果会更好的，我只是不想你再受伤……”  
“是是是，这已经是我听到的第八百遍了，我都答应练习了，你就不要摆出一副被人欺负了的表情了……”Tony无奈的翻着白眼，美国队长卖起萌来连钢铁侠都害怕啊……  
“Tony你真好！”Steve马上露出了笑容，仿佛刚刚那个耷拉着毛发的大号金毛犬只是一个美好的幻觉。  
唉，算了，让他安心就好。Tony悄悄叹了口气，站到Steve对面。  
“你来，试着攻击我，用全力。”Steve抬起双臂，示意Tony发起攻击。  
Tony倒也不含糊，既然是训练，就认真对待吧，他也不是真的反对这个。于是认真握拳，出击，然后……  
“哇，Steve我怎么早没发现你的胳膊这么硬的！”Tony一边甩着手一边抱怨，“你也不肯给我戴个拳击手套！”  
“Tony，拳击手套是很好用，但是真正战斗的时候你是没机会用到的，你要试着用手去感受力度，才能更好地出击。”Steve耐心的解释。  
“战斗的时候我在我的铠甲里，当然用不到！”Tony嘟囔着，又出了一拳。  
“我说的是万一你没办法获取到铠甲的时候，你知道的，我们训练的目的只是增加你的自卫能力。万一你落单……”  
“好了好了，我知道了。”Tony忍着手上的疼痛继续出拳，打断了Steve的长篇大论。  
训练终于上了正轨。Steve一边接受Tony的攻击，一边给他讲解攻击技巧，并且教Tony一些适合他的防卫动作。  
“不行了，我要休息。”一个小时之后，Tony一屁股坐在地上，说什么都不肯起来了。  
“恩，差不多可以休息了。”Steve笑着蹲到Tony身边，扶着他躺在垫子上，“我来帮你拉拉筋，免得明天起床全身酸痛。”  
Tony躺在垫子上喘着粗气，任由Steve摆弄。  
开始的时候是很正常的，Steve给Tony拉伸胳膊和大腿，揉捏小腿，让他全身放松下来。Tony舒服的躺在垫子上享受Steve的服务。可是慢慢地Tony开始觉察出哪里不对……  
“Steve，你在干吗？”干嘛要把我翻过来？Tony不解的趴在垫子上问。  
“帮你拉筋啊。”Steve跪在Tony身边，拽着Tony的手臂向后押，嘴巴凑到Tony的耳边。  
已经顾不得筋骨拉伸的酸痛感，Tony只觉得耳边一阵热浪，吹得他耳朵发痒。  
然而拉筋的工作似乎还在继续。Steve扶着Tony坐起身，一条腿抵着Tony的大腿内侧，慢慢把腿分开。  
“……”Tony此时脑子已经不太转了。他能感受到自己的双腿被慢慢打开，感受着大腿内侧传来的Steve的体温，还有Steve均匀的呼吸，和自己慢慢变粗的呼吸……  
“好了Tony，我扶你起来。”Steve的声音从耳边传来，很近又很远。  
“……混蛋！”Tony顺着Steve的力气站起身，裤子似乎有些发紧，抬起却对上Steve一脸无辜的表情。  
“Language，Tony。”美国好队长似乎对自己造成的后果一无所知。  
“Fuck you Rogers！”Tony一脸愤怒的直接朝Steve扑过去。  
Steve似乎没有预料到这样的情况，一时没有站稳，抱着Tony一起倒在垫子上。当然，伟大的美国队长是先着地的，Tony并没有接触到地面，他整个人都摔在Steve的怀里。  
Tony没有预料到这个情况，他双手撑地试着起身，身体无意间碰到了某个部位……  
于是钢铁侠决定这件事情必须有一个说法。  
Tony放弃起身，双手掐着Steve的脖子，“纯洁的美国队长不是什么都不知道么？跟你那个硬的不行的小Steve自己玩去吧！”  
发泄完毕，Tony决定回房间自己解决，却被Steve一把抱住，就地一滚，位置调换。  
“Tony，管杀不管埋可不是好习惯。”Steve笑着在Tony耳边吹气。  
“也不知道谁刚刚一脸无辜，好像什么都没发生一样。”Tony嘴里嘟囔着，倒也没反抗。  
“生活情趣嘛，Tony你懂的。”Steve不再多说，霸道的吻上Tony的嘴唇，舌尖温柔的撬开Tony的嘴，长驱直入，一直到Tony面色发红才不舍的放开。  
然后是锁骨，胸口……Steve似乎没有耐心去烦恼脱衣服，直接上手把Tony的衣服从胸前扯开。  
“嘿，那是我最喜欢的李小龙！”Tony不满的抗议。  
“乖，不许想别的男人。”Steve亲吻着Tony的身体，温柔的褪下他的裤子。  
“直接进来吧。”Tony也有些急躁，他感受到他的小Tony已经跃跃欲试。  
“别急，你会受伤的。”Steve这回倒算是冷静，感谢四倍自控力。挤了些润滑剂在手指上，慢慢地进入Tony的后穴，耐心的润滑。  
“唔……哈……”Tony感受着Steve手指的抽动，身体愈发的燥热，“Steve，进来……”想要更多，想要全部的他。  
“来了……”Steve终于不再忍耐，一把扯下自己的裤子，下身早已坚挺。  
抽出手指，分身抵住穴口慢慢进入，感受着分身被温暖的内壁包裹，难以言喻的幸福感。  
Steve握住Tony的双手，十指紧扣，慢慢地律动。  
Tony已经没什么力气，安静的躺着享受Steve的服务，眼神有些迷离，却一直不曾从Steve身上移开。  
Steve也温柔的看着Tony，四目相对，一眼万年。  
终于达到那个点，Steve看着Tony眼睛倏然睁大，笑着释放自己，与Tony一同攀上高峰。  
拜托Jarvis整理训练室，Steve抱着Tony回到房间。Jarvis已经细心的准备好了洗澡水，Steve把Tony和自己一起泡进浴盆中，温柔的给他清洗。  
热水的包裹让Tony慢慢收回意识，然后，Steve看着Tony眯起眼睛盯着他。  
“Steve Rogers，你能解释一下，为什么伟大的美国队长会在训练的时候随身带着润滑剂吗？”  
“Tony，这个叫做未雨绸缪，”Steve笑的一脸无辜，“你看，说不准什么时候就会用到的。”  
“我现在相信了，”Tony靠在Steve怀里，恨恨的说，“美国队长只是看起来正直，其实切开了是黑的！”  
“你在说什么啊Tony，你知道的，I’m the good guy，I don’t have a bad side。*”Steve看着Tony，笑的一脸天真。  
“鬼才详细你。没想到你是这样的美国队长哦。”Tony嫌弃的看着Steve。  
“怎么样的美国队长呢？”Steve笑着吻着Tony的额头问。  
“我爱的美国队长。”Tony吻上Steve的唇。  
今天的美国队长和钢铁侠也很恩爱呢。  
FIN.

*出自AA119


End file.
